1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pesticidal compositions comprising a pyridylethylbenzamide derivative and an insecticide compound. The present invention also relates to a method of combating or controlling pests and diseases by applying at a locus infested or liable to be infested such a composition.
2. Description of Related Art
International patent application WO 2004/016088 discloses pyridylethylbenzamide derivatives and their use as fungicide. The possibility of combining one or more of these pyridylethylbenzamide derivatives with known fungicidal or insecticidal products to broaden the spectrum of activity is also disclosed. No specific mention of potential insecticide partner is made in that document neither of any weight ratios in which pyridylethylbenzamide derivative and insecticide partner should be present in that composition.
International patent application WO 2005/077901 discloses fungicide mixtures comprising a pyridylethylbenzamide derivative with a fungicide and a compound capable of inhibiting the transport of electrons of the respiratory chain in phytopathogenic fungal organisms. No mention is made of mixtures comprising a pyridylethylbenzamide derivative with an insecticide active ingredient.
It is always of high-interest in agriculture to use novel pesticidal mixtures showing a broader scope of activity and a fungicide or insecticide synergistic effect in order notably to avoid or to control the development of resistant strains to the active ingredients or to the mixtures of known active ingredients used by the farmer while minimising the doses of chemical products spread in the environment and reducing the cost of the treatment.